In a Perfect World
by BubblesGreen
Summary: My take on what happened after the assembly kiss.
1. The Assembly

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a fic, having said that please be honest even if you hate it. Starts right after the assembly kiss.**

"Woah"

"I Know"

Simultaneously both girls say "We need to talk"

Karma: At lunch, usual spot?

Amy: Sure.

Karma began thinking to herself what am I feeling this is weird I know I felt something when Amy kissed me I need to talk to her about it but at the same time I'm scared. what if she thinks I'm crazy.

Amy's head is spinning, Oh my god what was I thinking I shouldn't have done that Karma probably thinks I wanted to do that all along, but I felt something, did she? I'm scared but at least she wants to talk about it.

At lunch:

Karma: So….

Amy: So….

Both girls sit in a silence hesitant to be the one to start, after a few minutes pass Karma breaks the silence.

Karma: So about that kiss…

Amy: I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it but Lauren was going to trash us in front of the whole school and I-

Karma: Amy shh its okay I understand that part that's not why I wanted to talk about it.

Amy: Its not?

Karma: No, and I realize I probably sound insane here but I need to get this out, I felt something.

Amy: You did?

Karma: Yes and I know it probably freaks you out but I needed to get that off my chest. I'm so sorry.

Amy: Don't be sorry, your not alone.

Karma: What are you saying?

Amy: I'm saying your not alone when you say you felt something, I did too.

Karma: You did? So what do you think it means?

Amy: Yes I did, and I'm not sure what it means but I don't think I can just ignore it.

Karma: I don't think I can either.

Amy: So what do we do about it?

Karma: well there's always this…

Karma leans in slowly to give Amy time to react she is surprised when Amy closes the distance and their lips crash together but this time she puts more into the kiss hoping to show Amy she's really into it.

Karma: I definitely know I felt something that time.

Amy: God I did too.

Karma: So what do you want to do about this?

Amy: Well I know what I want.

Karma: And that is?

Amy: To be your girlfriend not for popularity, not for homecoming but for real.

Karma: Really?

Amy: Yes, when we kiss I feel this spark and a happiness I've never felt before, but if that's not what you want I underst-

Amy is interrupted as Karma lunges at her and kisses her fiercely, Amy is caught off guard but regains her composure and kisses Karma back just as fiercely. When they come up for air Amy speaks first.

Amy: So I take that to mean we want the same thing?

Karma: Well I dunno.

Amy's face falls Karma just snickers and pecks her on the lips.

Karma: Of course I want to be your girlfriend you dork!

Amy: Not cool, don't scare me like that!

Karma: Sorry babe.

Amy: Babe?

Karma: Pet name, plus even though you might not think so you totally are a babe.

Amy grabs Karma's hand and interlaces their fingers, Karma squeezes Amy's hand in return.

Amy: So I guess this makes us a real and official couple now?

Karma: It sure does.

Amy: What about Liam?

Karma: Who?

Amy: You know the popular guy who made you throw up the other day?

Karma: As I said who? I only have eyes for one person.

Amy: Oh, do I know them?

Karma: It just so happens you do, in fact your the only one who knows them almost as well as I do.

Amy just smiles as they get up and walk hand in hand to their next class.

**A/N So how did I do? All feedback is appreciated. I know its kinda short but depending on feedback the next chapter will be longer and some are probably wondering where the drama is, there will be some but this is gonna be mostly fluff.**


	2. Homecoming

Outside of Karma's house after school, the day/night of Homecoming.

Amy is pacing around Karma's front yard, Karma looks on trying to suppress a laugh.

Karma: Amy stop with the pacing, what's the matter?

Amy: Your parents, I'm nervous about this what do we tell them?

Karma: Really Amy that's what this is about? You know my parents they love you as if you were one of their own, besides I already told them about us and-

Amy: Oh god you did?

Karma: Amy relax their fine with it, they were actually surprised it didn't happen sooner.

Amy Huh?

Karma: Well yeah thinking about it we've always been touchy feely holding hands and stuff so I guess they just assumed.

Amy: Wait back up they are okay with this?

Karma: Yes now will you come on we have to start getting ready for the dance tonight.

Karma grabs Amy's hand and interlaces their fingers as they walk through the front door.

Molly: Hi girls excited for the dance tonight?

Karma: Yes mom very much so.

Amy Yes ma'am

Molly: Oh Amy stop with the formalities, don't be nervous Karma's father and I are happy for you two.

Lucas overhears from the next room and yells Yes we are!

With that Karma and Amy head upstairs to Karma's room, Amy is confused when Karma shuts and locks the door.

Amy: Why did you lock us in?

Karma: So I could do this…

With that Karma rushes over to Amy not giving her time to respond before kissing her hard, as usual Amy is caught off guard but regains herself enough to kiss back and let out a small moan.

Karma: You like that do you?

Amy: Hell yes, can we just stay here and do that?

Karma: As much as I would love to I want to go out and show off my beautiful girlfriend tonight.

Amy: Stop, I'm not beautiful.

Karma: Yes you are and anyone that says otherwise is wrong.

Amy: You're just saying that because you feel you have to.

Karma: No I mean it with all my heart, besides do you think I'd date someone I thought was ugly?

Amy: I suppose not, but nobody has ever called me beautiful before.

Karma: Well you are without a doubt the most beautiful person I know.

Amy grabs Karma and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Karma: Not that I mind but what was that for?

Amy: Just being you.

With that they begin to get ready for the dance a small blush creeps over Amy's face and Karma notices.

Karma: What? We've seen each other in our bra and panties before.

Amy: I know it just feels different now that we are together.

Karma just laughs "okay horndog"

Outside the dance.

Amy: Shit, why is there a news van from my mom's station here.

Karma: I'm not sure I guess electing two queens was a big enough deal to make the news.

Amy: Shit shit shit not good!

Karma: Amy relax it probably won't be her.

Amy: No but she'll almost certainly see it!

Karma: Relax babe we'll deal with that when we have to I'll be right by your side the whole time.

As they walk through the entrance hand in hand they are greeted by a loud roar of applause. though Amy can see Lauren out of the corner of her eye glaring at her.

Karma: Want some punch?

Amy: Sure but check to make sure they didn't spike it.

Karma: I'll try, can't promise that though besides I may want you a little tipsy.

Amy: Karma!

"What" Karma says innocently but with a wink at the end to which Amy blushes.

After a few dances Amy says "Karma I need to go to the bathroom"

Karma: Okay I'll go wait by the tables.

As Amy leaves Karma sits down at a table and sees someone cutting across the floor towards her.

Liam: Karma can I have a dance?

Karma: Liam you know I'm here with my girlfriend Amy remember?

Liam: I know I figured one dance wouldn't hurt.

Karma: No thanks, I'm not really interested in anyone but Amy.

Liam turns around and storms off angry at being rejected just then a sight catches Karma's eye news cameras and Farrah? Karma gets up and walks over to her.

Karma: Miss Raudenfeld your doing the news report?

Farrah: Indeed I am am Karma the station thought I should branch out from meteorology now where is your date?

Karma: She's um…

Just then principal Penelope pulls Karma aside

Penelope: Where's Amy I have your tiaras and sashes here.

Karma: She's just in the bathroom she should be out any minute.

Just then Amy emerges back into the room but stops dead in her tracks when she sees her mother, Karma sees her and runs over.

Karma: Amy I know what your thinking calm down I'll stall her.

Amy: No Karma part of the reason I was in the bathroom so long was because I was thinking.

"Oh' Karma said fearing the worst.

Amy sees the look of worry in her face and is quick to calm her "Karma relax it's not what you think I'm going to tell her and if she can't accept us then that's her problem.

Karma: Are you sure?

Amy: I'm sure I know how I feel about you, about us, go over there I'll be there in a minute I just need to collect my thoughts.

Karma heads over and grabs the tiaras and Farrah looks impatient.

Farrah: Is your date coming Karma?

Amy walks over and grabs Karma's arm and throws it around herself, "her date is right here mom".

Farrah: Amy it's you, you're lesbians?

Amy: Yes mom we are together, still want your story?

Farrah: I think um we're done here lets go.

With that Farrah exits the building not saying another word.

Karma: I'm so sorry Amy.

Amy: Karma don't be sorry I love you and I don't need to hide that from anyone.

Karma: Wait what did you just say?

Amy: I um said I love you, I'm sorry is it too soon?

Karma: Amy shh no I thought I was hearing things you have to know that I love you too.

Amy: You do?

Karma: Yes so much.

Penelope: Girls its time for your spotlight dance.

With that "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden began playing and both girls stood in the spotlight swaying to the music looking in each others eyes. in that moment they both knew what they wanted so they connected for a slow passionate kiss.

**So there you have it chapter 2, any and all feedback is welcome. Should I continue?**


	3. The Picture

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone for the positive feedback, it means a lot and gives me the courage to keep writing. So here goes chapter 3 enjoy!

_

Karma and Amy stand outside Amy's house after school.

Amy: I can't go in there.

Karma: Amy I'm right here no matter what happens I won't make you go through whatever happens alone.

Amy: I know Karms but I don't want them to hate you if they say things to you I don't think I can hold back my anger.

Karma: Amy don't worry about me I'll be fine as long as your at my side now lets go.

They walk hand in hand through the front door.

Farrah: Hello Amy, Karma

Amy: Hi mom.

Karma: Hello Miss Raudenfeld

Farrah: Karma I may not agree with yours and Amy's lifestyle choice but please you've been around here for years call me Farrah.

Karma: Okay

Farrah: Now I have to go run some errands, Bruce is still at work but Lauren is upstairs in her room, now you two behave yourselves.

both girls say in unison "we will"

As Farrah heads out the girls run upstairs to Amy's room

Amy grabs her laptop and says "Netflix?"

Karma slowly approaches the bed and pushes Amy down " I have a better idea" she says while climbing up to meet Amy's lips in a feverish kiss.

"Um karms as much as I love this maybe we should um uhh"

Karma: Oh somebody likes that don't they?

Amy: God yes but maybe we should slow d- wait do you hear that, what's that noise?

Karma rolls off of Amy and listens closely "sounds like crying?"

Amy gets up and walks over to her door listening as closely as she can.

Amy: Sounds like Lauren, but why is she crying?

Karma: I dunno, do we care?

Amy: Karms I know she's been a bitch to us but she's gonna be my step-sister soon I have to attempt to be somewhat amicable towards her.

Karma: I guess your right lets go see if we can help.

Amy: Okay

They walk across the hall to Lauren's door Amy slowly knocks.

Lauren: What!

Amy: Its just Karma and I are you okay, we heard you crying?

Lauren: What do you two care if I'm crying!?

Amy: Lauren come on we're trying to help here.

"You can help by going away" Lauren says between sobs

Amy: Come on Lauren whether you like it or not we are gonna be step-sisters soon, now let me try and help.

Lauren: You wanna help? Then go beat the shit out of Tommy.

Amy: Oh god what did he do?

Lauren: Two terrible things.

Amy: What! unlock you door and show me.

Lauren: Fine!

As Lauren gets up and walks over to the door she slowly opens it, Amy can already see one of the things Tommy did.

Amy: Lauren! your eye is almost swelled shut did that asshole do this?

Lauren just nods.

Amy: That son of a bitch I'll kill him!

Karma: Why did he do that?

Amy: Does he need a reason!?

Karma: No Amy I didn't mean it like that it's just he never seemed the type to do something like that.

Lauren: He did it because I was angry at him for the other thing he did.

Amy: Which was?

Lauren: Well I made the mistake of sending him a nude selfie, which he then showed all of his friends and eventually most of the school saw it.

Amy: Oh jesus, Lauren I'm so sorry, so what led to the black eye?

Lauren: I slapped him when I found out he showed the photo to everyone and he retaliated with a punch right in this swollen eye.

Amy: He's fucking dead!

Lauren: Why do you even care Amy? I've been nothing but a bitch since we met.

Amy: I haven't been the nicest person either Lauren, that's in the past we will be family soon.

Lauren: Just don't tell my dad he'll flip out

Amy: He should!

Lauren: No, please I don't need the extra drama.

Amy: Fine but that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass!

Lauren: Haha fine.

Karma: Have you eaten yet?

Lauren: No, why?

Karma: Let Amy and I make you dinner, okay Amy?

Amy: Karms you know I can't cook very well.

Karma: Relax I'll do most of the work.

Amy: Okay.

Lauren: you guys really don't have to.

"No, but we want to" they both say in unison.

A bit later downstairs, Karma somehow found all the ingredients to make Chicken Marsala, which is now simmering on the stove.

Amy: Wow, who knew short stuff could cook so well.

Karma pushes Amy who lets out a light laugh and pecks her on the lips.

Lauren: You two really are together aren't you?

Karma: Um...

Amy: Relax Karms, Yes we are, truth be told it's kind of because of you.

Lauren: What? How?

Amy: Well when you called us out on it during the assembly I panicked and kissed Karma, after that during lunch of that same day we talked about how we both felt something during that kiss and here we are. So yeah I owe you one.

Lauren: Wow that's...

Amy: Does it freak you out?

Lauren: What?

Amy: Us, Karma and I.

Lauren: No not really, its just different, but the heart wants what it wants, so I'm happy for you guys.

Amy: Wow that means a lot, to both of us.

Karma: Yes it does.

After a bit of small talk Karma has dinner, on the table just as Bruce and Farrah come walking in.

Farrah: Well, well what's all this?

Amy: Karma and I, well mostly Karma made everyone dinner.

Karma: You helped some Amy.

Amy: Not really you did 95 percent of it.

Farrah: Well regardless thank you girls, it looks delicious.

Bruce: Indeed it does, and how's my daugh- Lauren What happened to your eye?

Lauren: Oh daddy its nothing to worry about I didn't catch a dodge ball during gym today and this is the result.

Bruce: Oh, alright I'm just glad your okay.

Lauren: I'm fine daddy.

The rest of dinner is mostly small talk, after a while all the girls go upstairs.

Lauren: Thanks for covering for me you guys.

Amy: its no problem, Tommy however will suffer for it.

To Amy's surprise Lauren gives her a hug and whispers another "Thank You"

Karma and Amy retreat to Amy's bedroom and snuggle up on the bed with the laptop between them.

Amy: So what do you wanna watch?

Karma: Actually I thought we could pick up where we left off earlier Karma says with a grin as she climbs onto Amy straddling her with a leg on each side.

"Um Karm" Amy is interrupted as Karma kisses her with force and slides her leg to Amy's center.

Karma: Amy are you ready for this?

Amy: Fuck it, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

karma: That's my girl.

_

A/N: So you probably all hate me right now for cutting it off right there, but I promise this scene will continue in the next chapter. Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten, and a special shoutout to Tumblr user kenonweb for a few of the ideas that went into this chapter. Should I continue? All feedback is welcome. 


	4. The First Time

**A/N: Once again thanks to everyone who has been reading, and enjoying my story. Fair warning this chapter will be VERY explicit, picks up right where 3 ended, with that said Enjoy!**

Karma: Are you sure Amy?

Instead of answering Amy catches Karma's lips, and pushes her tongue forward asking for entrance into Karma's mouth, Karma gasps but opens her mouth to Amy and when their tongue's meet electricity shoots through them both as they fight for dominance.

Amy: Does that answer your question?

Karma: Who knew you could take charge?

"That's nothing" Amy says as she flips Karma over and huskily says "sit up that shirt is coming off".

Karma does as she's told but is taken aback when Amy pulls her shirt over her head quickly and throws it aside. Amy then causes Karma to gasp as she firmly squeezes Karma's breasts one in each hand.

Amy: Humpf

Karma: What?

Amy: I wanna feel you, she says as she leans Karma forward and unclasps her bra and throws it out of the way then placing a hand on each of Karma's bare breasts.

Karma: ohh.

Amy: You like that? then you'll love this, she says she replaces the hand on Karma's right breast with her tongue and slowly licks and nibbles her nipple.

Karma: Oh Amy don't stop!

Amy just smiles and moves her mouth to the other nipple and bites down softly, rolling it between her teeth.

Karma: Fuck!

Amy releases Karma's nipple and they meet for a hungry kiss.

Karma: "My turn" she says as she literally rips Amy's shirt off causing a giant tear down one of the sides.

Amy: Hey! I liked that shirt!

Karma: Relax babe I'll replace it now come here so I can get that bra off of you.

Amy does as she's told and Karma unclasps her bra, Amy is however shocked as Karma immediately latches onto a nipple and sucks on it hard.

Amy: Oh my god!

Karma giggles and moves to the other nipple, first sucking it gently, then tweaking the other with her fingers, and popping the first out of her mouth.

Karma: Pants off now!

Amy: hmmm bossy Karma turns me on.

Karma giggles again as Amy raises her ass off the bed to allow Karma to slide her pants off.

Karma rises back up for a quick kiss before trailing down Amy's neck peppering kisses until she stops and sucks on her pulse point gently biting it.

Amy:uhhh.

Karma slowly kisses down Amy's body from the valley between her breasts down to her abdomen stopping to look at Amy before continuing, Amy nods her head giving Karma permission to go lower.

Karma gently trails kisses between Amy's legs, suddenly she stops, Amy looks down.

Amy: Why'd you stop?

Karma: Sorry, I was just admiring the giant wet spot on your panties, knowing I did that turns me on so much.

Amy: Oh yeah well what are you gonna do about that?

Karma: This, Karma says as she puts her mouth over the wet spot and licks, then sucks it gently.

Amy: Oh fuck Karma!

This time Amy doesn't even wait for Karma to ask she starts pulling her own panties down till they reach her knees, then Karma helps slide them the rest of the way off.

Karma: Someone's eager.

Amy: Karma please, fuck me!

Karma is taken aback by Amy's choice of words but obliges none the less slowly licking at Amy's folds.

Amy: uhhh more!

Karma takes her index finger and slowly slides it into Amy who shudders at the contact, Karma begins thrusting it in and out Amy gasps and yells give me more! with that Karma adds another finger, and moves her tongue down to flick Amy's clit.

Amy: Oh god don't stop, Karma right there!

Karma starts sucking Amy clit, all the while thrusting her fingers in and out.

Amy: Fuck Karma I'm close!

Karma speeds up everything she is doing, "come for me baby"

Amy: Oh Karma I'm coming!

Karma feels Amy's walls tighten around her as she rides out her orgasm.

Amy: Oh my fucking god that was amazing!

Karma just smiles snaking her way back up to Amy's mouth for a heated kiss Amy can taste herself on Karma.

Amy: Now its your turn.

Amy flips karma over before she can say another word she yanks Karma's pants down and off.

Amy: hm, looks like I wasn't alone in being extremely turned on, she says as she sees an equally big wet spot on Karma's panties.

Karma: Hearing you moan my name like you did is a HUGE turn on.

Amy just laughs "noted" Amy climbs on top of Karma for a quick kiss before leaning down to kiss and suck on her neck while rubbing her bare center against Karma's wet panties.

Karma: Fuck that's hot.

Amy: Oh Yeah well then you'll love this" she says while sliding down to remove Karma's panties completely, and then back up so their bare centers are touching, slowly Amy brings Karna's leg up and begins grinding against her

Karma: Fuck Amy that feels great, go faster!

Amy obeys and picks up speed, she knows if she does this much longer she will explode again.

Karma: Yes Amy, Fuck me!

Both girls scream in unison "i"m coming"

Karma: Fuck Amy, that was great

Amy: Hell yeah it was, but now I wanna taste you.

Karma smiles "well if you insist"

Amy: I most certainly do, before she heads downward she cups Karma's breast and they meet in a tender kiss.

Amy trails kisses down Karma's body, as she heads towards her center she lightly kisses her inner thighs before just grazing her tongue over karma's folds.

Karma: Amy please I need you!

Amy hears karma's plea and slides a finger inside as she nibbles at Karma's clit.

Karma: Amy more!

Amy adds another finger and thrusts fast while sucking Karma's clit hard.

Karma: Oh Fuck I'm close!

Amy: Karma, baby come for me, Amy says as she feels Karma's wall clench around her and Karma shakes violently as she rides out her orgasm.

Karma: My god Amy you're amazing.

Amy: your not so bad yourself darling.

Karma: I love you Amy.

Amy: I love you too Karma, more than anything in the entire world.

Amy pulls the covers over their naked bodies as they cuddle close together and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So how was that? It was my first attempt at writing smut so I hope it wasn't terrible, I plan to continue. All feedback is welcome.**


End file.
